ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Glossary
GetAmped has a number of words from other fighting games that still remain applicable to the game, though some words are used differently from their usual roots due to the nature of the game. Most definitions will be modified to fit GetAmped's form of play. A. Accessory - Sometimes abbreviated to "acc" (can easily confused with "account") in game, these are the special armaments you can equip to your player. Accessory Dominant - A term used to classify accessories with many unique options, leaving little to no room for the base style's moves. Aggression - Represents the forward displacement and measure of additional reach that is created by a character's attack. Air Recovery - A special move that can be done when knocked vertically into the air. At the cost of MP, a player can hop back on their feet in a desired direction to avoid a combo. Air-to-Air - A move performed in the air against your opponent's aerial move. Anti-Air - An attack done from the ground serving the purpose of attacking an opponent who is in the air. Moves of this kind generally enjoy high priority or are upper-body invincible. Alley-oop - A team tactic that involves the initial attacker to vertically launch the opponent as another player jumps up to attack the now airborne opponent right before they have a chance to do an air recovery. The name is derived from the basketball move of the same name, which the player with the ball passes it to an airborne player that immediately dunks the ball into the hoop before landing. Attack Buffer - Using an attack to buffer a hold. Useful to more aggressive styles of play featuring holds that break an opponent's guard. Auto Guard - A guarding type that requires no specific button to guard. Instead, blocking is decided by the timing and type of attacks used by both the player and the opponent. If you press the same attack button as the attacker, you will do a successful guard. Pressing a different button will result in an unblocked attack. B. Back Rush - Often times called "JP", alluding to it's common use in the Japanese server. This is an assault on the opponent's back using a light jump and immediately turning around to attack an opponent's open areas while blocking. It is done in such a speed that no reaction time would be fast enough to successfully block it, thus leaving a player to resort to predicting the timing and direction of the attack. Baiting - Doing certain moves and movements to try and elicit a certain reaction or move from an opponent, and then punishing that reaction or move. Balance - 1.) A term used to describe the overall cast of a particular game, specifically referring to whether or not certain characters are inherently stronger or weaker than others. 2.) A type of fighter that can utilize both rushdown and zoning tactics, but not excelling in either. Often described as having neither good or bad match-ups, where winning chances are especially focused on the skill of the players themselves. Block - When a character is blocking, they are in a defensive state that softens the damage of moves. If you play on manual, you use a specified button. Auto Guard players must press the same attack button as their opponent. Blockstop - The duration in which you are unable to switch your guard while blocking an attack. This is the time where counters are possible and precedes Block Stun. Block Buffer - Using blocking animations to buffer hold attacks. In GetAmped 2, this allows access to faster use of hold attacks due to having fewer frames than attacks. Also important for Styles and Accessories utilizing anti-air and ranged attacks for defensive purposes, as up front blocking could lead to opponents trying to reach your back, forcing them to take entry paths that could be vulnerable to these holds. Block Stun - The delay before a player can perform another move after successfully blocking a move. Broken - Broken refers to both characters and moves. The reason why a move or a character are called broken is because they are so powerful/advantageous that none of the cast has an answer for it, and therefore is game-breaking. Buffer - Inputting commands during the frames of one action to start up another action. (Ex. Block Buffer, Step Buffer) Button Mash - 1.) An inexperienced player that frantically presses buttons, not knowing what they are doing. 2.) An action prompted by the game to get out of dizzy states faster. C. Camp - The act of staying in a particular area to zone or hid. Cancel - Breaking out of a current animation or move by inputting another move that cancels the previous one. Charge Move - A move whose command input involves holding (charging) button(s) for a brief period of time. Charge moves are categorized differently based on their functions and may overlap each other, including hold moves, guard breaks, and recovery. Cheap/Cheese - Being cheesy or cheap is a derogative term used to point out an overpowering or repetitive tactic, or a player that uses overpowering or repetitive moves. Of course, whether a move or tactic actually is overpowered is a universal source of controversy. Such tactics may be discouraged during casual play with friends, but they are usually fair game during tournament play and amongst tournament players. It is not so uncommon for a tactic to be deemed cheap by casual players and be considered a poor or weak tactic among higher end players. Chip Damage/Block Damage - The reduced damage a character takes from an attack while blocking. Generally an extremely small amount; in some games, normal moves do not cause this. The term refers to the visual effect of the player's life bar being "chipped" away, bit by bit. Also refers to a type of fighting that relies soley on causing such damage. Combo - A set of attacks performed within split seconds of each other. The more of these attacks stringed together, the faster your voltage will rise. Counter - An attack used as you block an opponents attack by pressing any of the attack buttons during a blocking stance. Some accessories have unique counters. Counterpick - The act of choosing equipment specifically made to counter the opponent's playstyle. D. Defense (DEF) - The stat bar that shows how much damage the player can take. The greater the difference between DEF and STR/TEC, the more damage the defending player will receive. Dragon Punch (DP) - A move that has invincibility on start up, but is easily punished when failed, usually an anti-air move. E. Edging - Knocking your opponent(s) off the edge of a map. F. Footsies - Oldschool slang for the mid-range ground-based aspect of fighting game strategy. It refers to a situation where both players are outside of combo range and attack each other with long-range, generally safe attacks (pokes). The ultimate goal is to control the flow of the match, bait the opponent into committing errors, and punish everything. Frame - A single still picture on a display screen such as a television set or computer monitor. Fighting games generally run at a fixed 60 frames per second (50 frames in Europe) which means they show 60 still pictures every second to simulate motion. Thus, the time that a move takes to start, how long it is considered to actually be hitting and how long the character takes to recover immediately after the move can all be measured in frames. One frame is 1/60th of a second, so a move that takes 10 frames to start up equates to 1/6th of a second. Frame Data - The data or code behind the specific attacks. This data can be found online and when studied can be advantageous to someone trying to improve their game. This data includes but not limited to: startup frames (how many frames must pass before an attack becomes active), active frames (the amount of frames that an active can hit the opponent), recovery frames (after performing the attack, how many frames must pass before the player is unfrozen), total frames, frame advantage (and disadvantage) on both hit and block (for instance, one attack may be "+10 on block", meaning that if you perform an attack and the opponent blocks, you have a 10 frame advantage over your opponent) G. Gang - The controversial tactic involving two or more players going after one target, made even more problematic since every ally except for ghosts are affected by friendly fire. If done right, two teammates can deal more damage to a single target than one could do on their own. Done poorly and a team will often hurt itself more than the opposing team. This tactic is extremely vital to your success in most Mega Force missions. Ghost - An NPC created mid-battle by defeating a player or NPC with a move that specifically changes. A ghost is not affected by friendly fire and has the exact same A.I. and move set as the Meeya enemy, including a slow damaging walk and a lunge that does a little more damage. There can be multiple ghosts on the field, but on one per player. If the player makes a second ghost while the first is still walking, the first will immediately die. The Ghost will also die after a set time, if not defeated by another player already. Glass Cannon - A player who normally has a set up which has high STR but low DEF and/or SPD. Groggy - A status condition that occurs when hit a couple of times by moves that don't have knock-down/sweeping properties. Recognizable via a hunched over character model showing an "often" pained face (Skin faces my vary to be otherwise). In this state, step attacks and jump attacks will be able to knock down the currently groggy target. Groggy Pop-Up Combo - A combo that is started by knocking down a groggy character by way of a weak jump attack as the player lands, cancelling the landing animation and allowing the player to immediately attack the target within the very short time frame that it is airborne. H. Happy Birthday - Catching both the opponent and an Assist, making it an opportunity to hit them, in several games keeping them in the stage to continue dealing damage in a combo. High Risk High Reward - The phrase used to describe situations where the costs are very high, but the reward is just as great. Best used by players that know what they are dealing with and how to deal with it. Hit Box - Behind the aesthetic of the sprites in fighting games lies the actual coding. This includes hitboxes. Actually, the windows for the virtual space that comprise individual attacks, as well as zones of player collision detecting a hit are actually boxes. For instance, when a character performs a short forward jab, the actual attacking zone is a short rectangle in the approximate location of your character's arm. When you perform instead a low sweeping kick, the hit box is would be a skinny, low and long to the ground rectangle. The player's themselves have hitboxes. For an attack to hit, it has to make contact with the opponent's hitbox. It is noteworthy that perform attacks or any motion changes your character's hitbox. Hit box data is another powerful study tool in addition to frame data. Hit box data shows visual images of hit boxes of individual attacks, as well as how your character's hitbox is affected by a particular attack. Hit Confirm - The act of confirming an attack into a combo or special attack. This word is often used to note when a player impressively confirms a hard to confirm attack (one that is very quick) into a combo. Hit confirm may also refer to using a safe attack to see if you are able to land a combo or not. This is usually done by hitting your opponent with light attacks. If the attack connects then you may carry on into your combo. If it is blocked then you can end your attack string safely. The reason why you'd use hit confirming is so that you don't put yourself in dangerous situations when attempting combos. Hit Stun - This refers to the amount of time of frames it takes you to recover after being hit by a certain attack. This, combined with recovery time, is what determines whether or not an attacker will have enough frame advantage after an attack to execute a link. I. Invincibility - Certain attacks have invincible frames during the duration of the attack. Isolating Hazard - Using hazards as opposed to direct attacking. Rather than trying to separate teammates, it is the act of placing or being a hazard to prevent one teammate from reaching the other. This is often done with attack spam, usually with an attack that covers a good area at a spot where it is extremely difficult to avoid said spam without specialized equipment. Isolation - The tactic of separating teammates from each other. This is often done with an attack that knocks the opponent off their feet and on the ground. This gives a small opportunity for two players to either attack the still standing opponent, or for one of the players to pursue the knocked back player or set up hazards and further prevent them from reaching the teammate. L. Leecher - A Leecher is a player who generally remains absent from a team or mission and earns prizes without contributing in order to do so. Some ways to spot a "leecher" is through constant leavings throught the game, lack of contribution while on a team or mission, dying on purpose or just chatting while on the middle of mission or fight. However, while this usually carries negative connotations, this is not always the case; for instance, a higher ranked player may deliberately consent to a lower ranked player gaining score without assisting, usually due to the danger to the lower ranked player. In situations where the amount of assistance the lower ranked player can provide is negligible (as is often the case when being Power Leveled), a higher ranked player may deliberately encourage the lower ranked player to "leech" to avoid wasted time spent protecting the lower ranked player that could otherwise be directed towards more quickly accomplishing the goal of earning score. Loop Combo - A combo that can be repeated multiple times. Lurer - A lurer is a player who gains the attention of other players or NPCs in order for other players to take advantage and strike while they are chasing. This term is also used when a player uses an accessory which has the ability to attract or lure NPCs, such as the case of the Mega Guard accessory. J. Juggle - Keeping an opponent suspended in the air with multiple attacks. Jump (JMP) - The stat bar that shows how high the player can jump. M. Matchup - Refers to when two characters face off each other in a fight. A matchup can be determined either good or bad depending on alot of varying factors such as character speed, strength, whether or not that character has a hard time getting close to the other character, etc. Matchup data is often the underlying basis for tier lists. A matchup chart shows how each character fares against the other characters of the game. A high tiered character has mostly matchups in their favor, hence good matchups, while a low tier character as mostly bad matchups. Mix Up - A strategy or technique of making one's attacks more difficult to predict. Most Valuable Player (MVP) - A term used commonly to describe a player which has the most use on a team or mission. N. Normal Move - Your basic moves that don't require jumping, holding a button/direction, or specials. Newbie/Noob - A slang term for a novice or newcomer, or somebody inexperienced. "Noob" are a far more offensive term for those who has lost their will to continue learning, and repeatedly either expects others to do the work for them and get praised, or intentionally continues to annoy others (Mostly either by Ganging when told to stop, or intentionally attacking/killing their own team mate in a Team Matchup). O. One Character Victory (OVC) - It is used to refer when a person wins a team based fighting game by only using one character on their team. Only technically possible in The Club map. On The Ground (OTG) - Refers to a character who has been knocked down to the ground. An OTG attack is an attack that hits an opponent who has fallen to the ground. Okizeme - Literally "waking attack". It is the art of putting pressure on a rising or grounded opponent. This is often done by putting an opponent in a situation in which he must immediately block, often with a new string of attacks or a projectile. This term and the techniques effectiveness is much more prevalent in the world of 3D fighters, which generally allow characters to attack downed opponents, something minimally found in 2D fighters. In 2D fighters, an opponent can't generally be attacked while knocked down, and can rise and immediately theoretically counter or block any move, making okizeme more of a psychological concept, known instead as wake-up game. P. Parry - evading an incoming attack without receiving damage. Perfect Block - An advanced block that occurs when a player blocks an attack at the exact moment it would land, thus parrying the attack. This immediately takes you out of your guard state and causes your opponent to flinch backwards, allowing you an opening to attack. Pitch and Bat - The team act of sweeping a player off their feet with a horizontal launching move and immediately following with a teammate attacking the now airborne opponent before they hit the ground. Poke - a quick attack that is done to hit an opponent from just about the maximum range that specific move will allow, generally done as a single attack to accomplish any of the following things (sometimes more than one): to stuff an opponent's current attack, even one of their own pokes; to create distance between the two players; to deal "safe", unpunishable damage. Pressure - Using a sequence of attacks to keep an opponent on the defensive and often involves okizeme and mix up tactics. The purpose of pressure is to keep an enemy from effectively attacking back until they make a mistake, usually allowing for a damaging command move or combo to be performed. Priority - A descriptive measure of an attack's tendency to strike the opponent when that opponent is also attacking. In general, higher priority attacks always interrupt lower priority attacks. It's important to note that "priority" is usually simply a term of convenience - very few games actually have an internal mechanism that governs the resolution of attacks via priority. Instead, priority arises as a consequence of the characters' hit-box properties during a move. Typically, hit-box properties can lead to priority in two ways. First, during the move, the character's attacking hit-box can extends far beyond his target hit-box such that he can hit the opponent without being hit. Second, priority can arise when a move allows the character to attack another character while being invincible for a certain duration of the move (where such invincibility is usually the consequence of the complete absence of a target hit-box). An example of a high priority move is Ken's Shoryuken in the Street Fighter II series, a move which had extensive invincibility frames during its startup. In later renditions of Street Fighter II, the amount of invincibility frames was reduced, but even when not invincible, the attacking hit-box remained a great deal larger than the target hit-box for a relatively long duration of the move. Punish - Attacking an opponent who is recovering from performing an attack. It is, of course, easier to "punish" whiffed attacks, as well as attacks that have high recovery time. Pursuit Attack - An attack that hits a character who is lying down on the ground or is tossed in the air. R. Rage Quit - Any moment where a player leaves the match or mission before it is properly finished. Sadly can't easily be distinguished from a simple disconnection in GAT since you can't manually leave in the middle of a match, unlike Mega Force missions. This is often used in Mega Force missions as a means to restore any items you may have lost, including rare items like resurrection tickets or laser canons, or rare missions that either are only appear once in a blue moon. Read/Reading - when you understand your opponents play style and patterns so that you have a better idea of being able to guess what your opponent is going to do next. Recolor - A palette swap of an accessory that functions no differently from it's original color. While you can't carry two accessories of the exact same name, the technically "different" accessory can be purchased as a means to apply different kinds of skill sets without having to waste skills on your first version. Recovery - The time or frames it takes for a character to return to a neutral state after the frames in which the attack actually hits have passed. The shorter the time, the better. Reversal - 1.) A move that is done at what the game considers the optimal time necessary to take advantage of both the move's invincibility frames or priority for the best possible outcome. The timing window for such moves is generally small. -2.) Moves specifically designed to be used while the opponent is attacking, but do no damage on their own - i.e., if the opponent attacks during the active frames of the reversal within sufficient range of the player's character, an automatic counterattack will be launched. Ring Out - Often the result of edging, the player will lose a portion of their health when they fall off the stage, whether it be an opponent knocking you off or one of your own moves.... or suicide. Run - The act of approaching your opponent (or moving away) through continuous movement much like Jumping, but unlike it, Running lets you travel through the ground. Since GetAmped's form of fighting is based on free roaming, running plays more of a role in mind games and time eating than your average fighter. Rushdown - The complete opposite of turtling, a rushdown style is considered to be completely offensive, often using a huge variety of mix up, pressure and mind games to force an opponent into a suboptimal defensive situation, seeking to create openings and watch for sudden mistakes to capitalize with proper, devastating punishment. Because of its overtly offensive, flashy nature, rushdown is generally considered to be a very entertaining -- if risky -- style of fighting. S. ''' Safe - A move that cannot be punished if blocked. Usually these moves have a very short recovery time, or they stun your opponent for a long enough so that you can block again before they're capable of retaliating. Sandwich - Two teammates that gang up on a single player from both sides to prevent them from turning around or blocking. Because it is a series of weak attacks that can only be successfully done without the interference of teammates, it is effectively a less impressive Wombo Combo. Scrub - A derogative term, mostly synonymous with "loser." It is usually used to indicate a player whose skill level is low or who is deemed to simply be unable to win. Scrubs are usually either beginners to their chosen game, players whose timing or execution of moves is weak (even though they may have a high understanding of advanced play), players who value the aesthetics of a fight over victory (thus losing when they attempt visually flashy techniques which may not be suitable to their situation), or players who are not willing to advance their tactics. Those who frequently complain of "cheap" tactics are usually labelled "scrubs". Seal - The status effect which causes a player to be unable to use certain abilities for a limited time. Shenanigans - A devious trick used especially for an underhanded purpose, trick or questionable practices or conducts. Spam - Throwing out the same move over and over again, 'spammable' moves are usually safe and are very difficult to counter (e.g projectiles). Speed (SPD) - The stat bar that shows how fast a player can move. Special Move - An attack that consumes MP and deals more damage than your other attacks or provides a unique effect. Startup - The time or frames it takes for a character to enter a state in which the attack actually hits after leaving its neutral state. The shorter the time, the better. Step Buffer - Using a step attack to buffer a hold. A more evasive technique useful to styles and accessories with very fast step attacks. Strength (STR) - The stat bar that shows how much damage physical attacks deal. Strength Dominant - A term used to classify accessories/styles that dominantly use attacks based on the strength stat. Stuffing - the act of using a move to stop or beat an opponent's move, such as beating out an opponent's poke with a higher priority poke. Style - A fighting class. The accessories that can be equipped are dependent on the chose style. Style Dominant - A term used to classify accessories that only have a few options unique to them, making most of it's moves based on the style you're using. Super Armor - Super armor is when a character may absorb a few attacks before actually being hit. A certain attack may grant super armor, or simply a character's neutral state may grant super armor (usually a large character.) Super armor may be shown as a character flashing a different color when hit. Super Move - A more powerful version of the special move or a just as devastating, but entirely unique move. These moves often have frames of invincibility and can be used for reversal when timed right. '''T. Tank - A high defense character. Tap Dance - Using step attacks as an evasive tactic, to open targets up for certain moves. (Ex. Beam Knife step attack in combination with Thief's special). Technique (TEC) - The stat bar that shows how much damage ranged/special attacks deal. Technique Dominant - A term used to classify accessories/styles that dominantly use the technique stat. Tier - A relative measure of a selectable character's inherent (or, sometimes through engine bugs) attributes; generally this refers to high-level play found in organized tournaments. Top Tier characters are those whose attributes are seen as the greatest, and are the characters most often used in tournaments. Low Tier characters, on the other hand, are those whose attributes are seen as the worst, and thus take the most amount of effort to be used properly to be able to win and may not even be viable in tournament play at all. A game is considered to have good balance when the differences between tiers are small. Time Killer - A player who intentionally runs down the clock for the whole round the moment a lifebar advantage is gained. No single technique is employed to play keep-away, but turtling and pressure are the two most often, and easy, ways to do this. Time Over - Time runs out, in GAT Tournaments, no survival bonus will be given to any of the teams and score will be based on damage and combos. In dueling, the character indicated in the lead will be the winner upon Time Over. Turtling - The act of staying in a defensive stance for most or all of the match, only attacking when the opponent misses, or with a reversal move. Usually done when far ahead in the match and running low on time, to avoid unnecessary risk. U. Unblockable - An attack that cannot be normally defended against through blocking. Such attacks will ignore the fact that the fighter is blocking, thus penetrating their guard and consequently ending up with the fighter taking damage regardless. V. Voltage - The glowing state gained when a player fills an invisible bar by attacking, being attacked, or guarding attacks. This allows the player to use Super Moves. Vortex - A situation where one player is continually able to force their opponent to make an unfavorable guess out of a combo or setup, resulting in the opponent getting caught in the same setup all over again. Usually performed after a reset or a hard knockdown and the opponent is forced to guess where to block on their wake up; High, Low, Left or Right. W. Wakeup - The frames in which a character is considered to be standing up from the floor. The character waking up is generally invincible. Some accessories have a wakeup game, which ''is the ability for a player to choose how they stand up. Options open to the player may include: rolling towards or away from the opponent or attacking. Weapon - A secondary piece of equipment that is used consistently regardless of style or accessory. These are consumable, and will need to be replenished as often as you use them. Whiff - A move that misses the opponent completely. Sometimes used intentionally to bait an opponent. Wombo Combo - When a player is defeated in such a fast and efficient manner that there is no way out. The target in question is at full health, or mostly full health, and gets caught in a succession of attacks (likely very competent ganging) that can't be recovered from to the point that being caught in it is a death sentence. '''Z.' Zoning - Usually used at mid-range or far mid-range, the purpose of which is to out-prioritize your enemy's moves. The idea is to space yourself so that you are in a position to respond to or punish any entry angle or attack of your opponent's. Ideally, you can use certain pokes and attacks to beat your opponent's attacks, punish his advances or jumps, and hopefully shut down his offensive options, while landing hits. In attempting to zone, it is important to know the properties of your own attacks as well as the attacks of your opponent, in order to find the best move to use in countering your opponent's move. The ability to predict your opponent's next move, and having good reflexes to react to that move, are also important.